The present disclosure generally relates to wireless access to functional domains for mobile terminals. In particular, the present disclosure inter alia relates to a system configured to be installed in an aircraft that comprises a first functional domain, the first functional domain being configured to provide a first service, and that comprises a second functional domain, the second functional domain being configured to provide a second service. Further, the present disclosure relates to the use of such a system in an aircraft, to an aircraft comprising such a system and to a method of controlling access of a mobile terminal to a first functional domain and a second functional domain in an aircraft.
Nowadays, mobile terminals having wireless communication capabilities are widely used and also the corresponding wireless networks are ubiquitous. For instance, wireless networks that provide access to data on a server, e.g., located within the Internet, are provided in homes, office buildings, public buildings, outdoor environments and vehicles. In many cases, it is crucial to design the network infrastructure so that cost, including cost for hardware components, hardware installation and maintenance, are kept low. Also, the weight of the network hardware components and the installation space required therefore are important factors, in particular in closed environments that impose restrictions on weight and installation space, e.g., in vehicles. Within a wireless network for security reasons unauthorized access to the different services has to be prevented. This applies in particular to network environments in which many mobile terminals are used that are not provided and controlled by the network operator or administrator.
US 2010/0105329 A1 and FR 2 937 487 A1 disclose a docking station for communication between a portable computer system, such as an electronic flight bag (EFB), and avionic equipment items. The docking station comprises a wide band high output wireless transceiver for carrying out a very short range point-to-point radio communication with the portable computer system and an interface connected to the avionic equipment items. Thus data originating from the portable computer system is transmitted to the avionic equipment items and data originating from the avionic equipment items is transmitted to the portable computer system through the transceiver.
US 2009/0196201 A1 and FR 2 927 210 A1 disclose a switching device in an aircraft wireless network for configuring the network from a maintenance configuration to a commercial use wherein the passengers have access to the network. The aircraft comprises a maintenance server and a cabin server. Further, a cabin access point connected to an internal antenna and an outside access point connected to two external antennas are provided. The network infrastructure additionally comprises a network switch, a radio switch and a maintenance access point. In a first configuration for commercial use, the cabin server is connected to the cabin access point and the outside access point is connected to the two external antennas. In a second configuration for maintenance use, the maintenance server is connected to the cabin access point and the maintenance access point is connected to one of the two external antennas.
An improved concept for wireless mobile terminal access to different services is desirable.